1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyether resin, and more particularly, to a polyether resin of the general formula: ##STR2## in which Ar stands for a divalent organic group of the aromatic series, R stands for a group selected from the group consisting of CH.sub.3, CH.sub.3 CH.sub.2, Cl and Br, and n is an integer of 0 to 4. The resin contains at least 1 mol % of unit `B`. This invention is also concerned with a method of manufacturing such a resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that polyethers can be synthesized by the reaction between alkali metal salts of phenols and halides. This reaction must, however, be caused to take place in a system not containing water, and in an aprotic polar solvent having a high boiling point, such as dimethylformamide. Accordingly, a long time is required for the separation of the resulting polymer and its purification. The necessity of removing a salt which is formed as a by-product, and recovering the high-boiling temperature solvent is in a disadvantage, including low productivity, and a high cost of manufacture.